The House of Tomorrow
https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x124r3h_the-house-of-tomorrow_fun Stephen • Tue, 23:37 Cool. 15:16 Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The House of Tomorrow. (the episode begins) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Guys. Look what I bought from the Dodo. Andrew: Cool. What is it? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's called The House of Tomorrow. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Russell: Oh phoey. It looks like a gift to me. Eds: Cool! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wrong. Watch this. Rabbit: What?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen puts it on the ground and opens it) Rabbit: Oh my!! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (It pops up into an amazing house) Nick: Wow! Cool! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: Congratulation. You got a house of tommorow. Rabbit: Who said that? Judy: It was the announcer, who said it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you gonna be our guild for this? Andrew Catsmith: Yeah, are you? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: Yes. Tigger: Great. Thanks a lot. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: It has a secreted entrance for each of you. All: Cool! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: For Fido. (a fido is shown) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sunil: Fido? Andrew: Now who is Fido? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: A dog. Andrew: Oh. I see now. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: I'll go in this way. (goes inside) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: For Junior. Andrew: Well, who's Junior? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: A kid. Andrew: Oh, I see now. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: After you Cub. (Cub goes inside) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: For misses. Andrew: What?! Now who's Misses? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Woman. Why's the door weird? Andrew: Yeah. How come it's weird? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: She just love sweets. Eds: Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Allow me. Andrew: Okay. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Annoucer: For dad. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's men. Andrew: Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll go into like a cowboy. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: And an entrance for the mother-in-law. Andrew: Sure thing. (bows down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: What? It's looked up and the mat says "Scram". Rabbit: What?! Scram? Now what sort of person would do a thing like that?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: What's wrong with Mother-in-law? Buttercup: Yeah. How come? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Never mind. Edd: Yeah. Let's carry on. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We enter) (the mansion) Announcer: Come inside, guys. Now, here in the living room, notice the big, big carpeting. Deep thick carpeting on the floor, that is. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Vinnie: Nonsense. Why would the carpet be deep and thick? Sunil: Yeah. What can go wrong? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Vinnie takes a step on the carpet and falls in) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Russell: Vinnie? Where are you? Rabbit: Oh my. He's dissapeared into the ground. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Vinnie: Right here. He's right, It is deep and thick. Rabbit: Oh my. It sounds like Vinnie's voice. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm? What is this machine? Sir? Announcer: You can try pressing this button for moister. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: So if it saids Dry, This room is dry. But when it gets Moistered, What'll happen when I press the button? (Presses the button) (which mosters the living room) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A rain cloud went past the room) (and rained in the living room) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And it's gone) (just like magic) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Aw, Jeez. Andrew: What happened? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Rain cloud. Tigger: (gasps) What did the rain cloud do?!! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen shakes) Rabbit: Please tell us, what did it do?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Moister. Andrew: What?! Moister the living room? But how did it do it?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Sir, What is this room? Announcer: It's a trophy room. Now a trophy room can contain many things during hunting season. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Oh, I see. A moose that's killed in June 8, 1925. A ram that's killed in April 20, 1933, A tiger that's killed in Sept. 3, 1942. What?! A bottle that's killed in New Years Eve? Outrageous. Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: What else? Announcer: If a mansion has a two rich appearence, and a mean old person knocks on your door, just press the button, and presto. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Why? You think that I'm queen that's too rich? What'll happen when I press this button? (Presses it) (and something bad happens) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Whoa. That's makes me poor. Rabbit: Oh my. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Anais presses it again) (and something good happens once more) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: That's better. Gumball: Yeah. More like it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) Cuddles: What's this machine? (pushes a button on a machine) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer's line. Announcer: This modern wonder pleases his parents with a problem of answer Junior's many questions. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Cuddles: Oh. What color is a pickle? Voice: Green. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Cuddles: It works. Announcer: Yeah. It does. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later Andrew looks at a weird machine) Andrew: I wonder what weird machine is. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: For rich parties, We have this automatic sandwich-maker. Andrew: Wow. Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Turns it on) (and watches the bread and food being cut up and put together to make some sandwiches) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And tosses them onto the plates) Andrew: Wow! Cool! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) Gumball: What kind of lamp is this. (turns it on) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer's line. Announcer: With this modern sun lamp, you can make yourself become a rich golden brown. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Oh. I can try that. (changes into his speedo trunks and swimcap and begins to sunbath) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (even wears sunglasses) (and turns into a rich golden brown) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Which a big spatula flips him over) Gumball: Ah... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: On both size. side. Gumball: Ah... Thanks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Gumball, What happen to you? Gumball: I'm a rich golden brown. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Oh gees. Gumball: What? Do you think I'm a bit burnt? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Not really. Gumball: What do you mean? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Never mind. Gumball: Alright. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: What's with this chair? Announcer: The new ultra changing chair can change itself into any type for many people, who can sit in it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: For tall? Announcer: For the tall, the short, and for the mother and law. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mother-in-law. Announcer: For the tall, the short, and the Mother-In-Law. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Chair turns into an electric chair) Sandy: Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nick: Why's this tv has 3 screens? Announcer: Because it features each screen for the family, The House Wife, The Kiddies, and The Tired Business Man. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Turns on the house wife screen) (which films cooking) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Turns on the kiddies screen) (which films indians and cowboys) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Turns on the tired business man screen) (and a lady) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nick: Oh gosh. (whistles) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) Announcer: The Modern Bathroom is equipped with Very Special Medical Cabinits. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: What's in the father's? (Opens it) (and sees Father objects) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: Tooth brushes. What about mother's? (Opens it) (and sees Mother objects) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: Lots of perfumes and lipsticks. What about Junior's? (Opens it) (and sees various Junior objects) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: Castor Oil? Oh swiss cheese and crackers. (looks disgusted) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: What's in the Mother-in-law's? (Opens it) (and sees Mother-In-Law's objects) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: Poisons?! (throws up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And closes it) (before putting a noseplug on her nose) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: Hey, What's this? Announcer: It's an electirc shaver. For it gives you a clean shave. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: Oh nice. (Presses the button) (as the electric shaver gives him a nice clean shave Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Puts shaving cream on his face) and shaves him all over) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: Yes sir, It takes everything up. Eddy: I look better. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Ed laughs) Eddy: What?! What's so funny? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Eddy looks in the mirror) (and gasps in alarm) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Ed laughs) Eddy: Oh no! What's happened to myself?!!! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: Told you. It takes everything off. Eddy: Dagnabbit! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: There's two toasters here. Announcer: In this old toaster, the toast can pop out. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bubbles pushes the lever down) (as the toast goes down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And pops out)\ (as Bubbles grabs it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: What about this one? Announcer: But in this new toaster, you pop up. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom pushes down the lever) (and up she pops) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Whoa. (goes down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Gees. What about the toast? (the toast doesn't appear) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: What's this thing. Announcer: This automatic orange juicer takes all the seeds away from the orange juice that are put in. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Anais puts in some oranges) (and just like magic as the juice is poured in) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (and the seeds gets spit out) (the juice is poured with some seeds leaving) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Wow. Courage: Awesome. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Anais drinks it) (and slurps it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Hey, Not a single seed in it. (cleans his mouth) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later with Andrew) Andrew: What's this sort of thing holding a bit of bacon? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: This frying pan has a special attachment to keep the bacon from curling up. Just press the button. Andrew: Okay. (presses the button) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then a hammer pops out and bangs on the bacon) Andrew: Cool. How awesome. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: What a strange oven. Announcer: This modern stove is equipped with a pair of new doors so that you can look through the window. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: I can see everything even the turkey. (a turkey is seen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Which came to life) (saw that he is naked) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Turkey screams) (and covers himself) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Oooooooooooh! (the turkey covers himself) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Russell: What's this machine? Announcer: This little deviece saves you from any embarassing moments. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Russell: Don't get it. Announcer: Before eating, it removes the burps from the radishes. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Russell: Oh. (Puts some radishes into the machine and turns it on) (as some burps are taken out of the radishes) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Russell eats on) (and swallows it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Russell: Hey, Not a single burp. (sighs with relief) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Strange pot. Announcer: The pressure cookers of the day are safe and logical. Now look at this streamline thing in the year of tomorrow in 2015. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Fancy. Announcer: Yeah. No more slaving over a hot stove. A meal can be cooked at a time in a type of a oven. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm? What'll I put in here? Hmm? I know, I'll in steak, Peas, Carrots, Eggs and tomatoes. Announcer: Just watch it cook for a while. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen closes the lid) (as the meal cooks) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (KABOOM) Announcer: Here's your steak, peas, carrots, eggs, and tomatoes, and even you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen goofy hollers) (and goes up to catch his food) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Stephen? (looks around) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Looks up) (and sees Stephen flying through the air) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Falls back down) (and gets caught by Sandy, who catches him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Sandy: Gotcha, Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The steak lands on Stephen's face) (as Sandy pulls it away) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Peas lands on Sandy's head) (as Stephen pulls them away) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Carrots bumps on Stephen's head) Ow! Ow! Ow! Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow! Ow! Ow! (Sandy catches them) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Eggs lands on Stephen's eyes) (and crack open) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And tomatoes splatted on them) (as they caught them) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Food's ready. Sandy: Now we can eat. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: What happens to the fridge when the lights on? Announcer: See what happens to the light once you close the door. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Don't get it. Announcer: Look through the little window. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Tigger opens the little window) (and sees a man appearing and turning off the light) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Wow. (the lights turn off) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: That it? Andrew Catsmith: Is that all? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Announcer: Yep. And now, ladies and gentlement, enclosing. We hopefully hoped you've enjoyed this preview of the things to come in Your House of Tomorrow. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks a lot. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah, thanks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A note was seen) (to tell us) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The lady is seen again) (as we whistle) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The scene end) (and close) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The end. That's all folks. Category:Episodes